lovely lily evans
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: and lovely lily turned into freakfreakfreak. freeverse. james/lily. rated k. disclaimer.


she was never anything.

her hair was redred & her eyes greengreen.

then HE came a-l-o-n-g.

.:.

"you're special, lily-flower," he'd tell her.

(she vowed nobody else would ever call her that.)

"but sev, how?"

.:.

they'd spend hours lying in a field,

just talking about hogwarts and magic.

her o.w.l came, and she was delighted.

.:.

soon her world of

_l_o_v_e_l_y _l_i_l_y

turned into

**f**r**e**a**k**f**r**e**a**k**f**r**e**a**k.**

.:.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS."

"SLYTHERIN!"

.:.

"EVANS, LILY."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

.:.

"hi, i'm james potter. this is sirius black. welcome to gryffindor."

"i'm lily evans. nice to meet you."

.:.

at first, nothing was amiss.

sure, classes were hard

& that potter boy was a.w.f.u.l,

but sev&lily was still sev&lily.

despite their houses.

.:.

"oh lily-flower, have a wonderful summer! bye snivellus!"

"potter, go pick on someone else!"

.:.

her summer was filled

again

with freakfreakfreak

& school couldn't come

soon enough.

.:.

it continued like that for five years:

"potter, you're awful!"

"sev, wanna study?"

"tuney, i'm not abnormal!"

.:.

hindsight is 20/20 &

maybe she s.h.o.u.l.d.n.'.t have

screamed_yelled_**cried **at potter.

he was only trying to defend her.

.:.

"lily-flower, don't worry about him." "yeah, he was awful."

"remus, kindly ask your friends to sod off."

.:.

"lils, i didn't mean it. it came out wrong."

"you think all other muggleborns are mudbloods, so why was i ever any different?

goodbye, _snivellus._"

.:.

she was

_c_

_r_

_u_

_s_

_h_

_e_

_d._

after all, she had given her heart&soul

to a best friend.

he'd left her for mulciber_avery_**malfoy** &

the dark arts.

.:.

sixth year came and went without a

(s)(i)(n)(g)(l)(e) word from

potter.

& it shocked the school.

- secretly, lily wondered why he'd stopped

askingherout_harrassingher_**fightingwithher**. -

.:.

she was named h.e.a.d g.i.r.l.

her parents were OVERjoyed.

(petunia took to calling her a

**f**r**e**a**k**

more than usual.)

.:.

marlene & alice hardly even looked her in the eIyIe

when she wondered if remus was h.e.a.d b.o.y aloud.

& now she knew why.

"_potter?!"_

"i know. dumbledore must've been off his rocker, eh?"

.:.

merlin, this was going to be the worst year of her life.

.:.

except, it wasn't. james was…

p*l*e*a*s*a*n*t?

he showed up to meetings,

helped her with rounds every night,

& added great ideas when needed.

.:.

"james, let's have our next meeting with the

p.r.e.f.e.c.t.s at hogsmeade."

"um… well, i have a date."

"with _who?_"

"cassandra brown."

.:.

lily wondered why her _h_e_a_r_t _b_e_a_t _got

FASTer but dismissed any speculations.

"no problem; we'll have it like normal, then."

.:.

merlin, they were _kissing._

in a booth!

in the three broomsticks!

never mind black did it with marley all the time,

but how classless!

.:.

she wasn't sure

why

but she ignored potter for the rest of the

week.

.:.

"_l_i_l_y_-f_l_o_w_e_r, we have to work

on the yule ball."

"do. not. call. me. that. potter."

.:.

and suddenly giggling**laughing**_smiling_

turned into

glaringdaggers_meanwords_**fighting.**

.:.

"what the hell is wrong with you, evans?

i don't get it."

and our dear lily-flower

couldn't take it anymore.

.:.

"YOU AND SODDING CASSANDRA BROWN."

.:.

everyone in the great hall stopped and s.t.a.r.e.d

lily evans _**c**__a__**r**__e__**d **_that

james potter had a girlfriend?

it couldn't be so.

.:.

"what do you mean?"

"you haven't asked me out for two years now,

and i want to know why."

"you didn't want me, lily.

you wouldn't give me a chance."

.:.

and so, she kissed him.

everyone - even the

professors -

passed coins around.

cassandra brown was bawling

over at the hufflepuff table.

.:.

"lily-flower, will you go out with me?"

"yes."

.:.

sev&lily turned into prongs&lily,

and nobody could do anything to stop it.

sure, they still FOUGHT like cats and dogs,

but they were s.n.o.g.g.i.n.g instead of h.e.x.i.n.g

two second later.

.:.

"finally got her, mate."

"yeah pads."

.:.

"LILY MARIE EVANS, YOU FANCY POTTER?!"

"about that, allie…"

.:.

and so, the marauders & their girlfriends

graduated.

"it's time to go out into the real world.

it's time to fight an upcoming war. it's time."

.:.

"will you… marry me?"

"of course!"

.:.

"lily, i have something to show you."

POP!

.:.

they apparated in front of a

t-i-n-y

cottage in godric's hallow.

"lily… will you live with me?

here?"

"of course!"

.:.

the rest of lovely lily evan potter's

life is **k**_n_**o**_w_**n **by the

MASSES.

.:.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!


End file.
